Jason
Trollz0r redirects here. Jason (also known as, "Trollz0r") is Red and Blue's next-door neighbor. He is an expert at Flame War and his face can turn into many known internet memes. He is also considered to be very up about himself, as he asked Red if he had a problem with his coolness. He is voiced by Eric Bauza. His real name is revealed to be Jason after artistic coordinator and fan of Dick Figures. List of Appearances ﻿Y U So Meme? This is Trollz0r's first episode and his first main appearance. He first appears with his avatar in the game Flame War, where he was 'owning' Red by always killing him and doing him 999 teabags. Red and Blue then soon realised that he is their neighbor, so they go see him. Blue than start to admire him for his skills in the game and his collection for Maxitron. He and Trollz0r then go to the comic book store, where they leave Red all alone. He then meets the Fat Ugly Girl and invites her to his home, but she rejects him and Trollz0r scream FOREVER ALOONE!! and cries while Red comes back with Blue and punches him in the face. Terminate-Her! Trollz0r appeared as a non-speaking cameo at the party in a Boba Fett Costume, where he was possessing the Aw Yeah! face and the LOL face. Modern Flame War 3 This is his second appearance as a main character. Trollz0r is seen playing Modern Flame War 3 with Blue while Red searches for the perfect boobs. He is soon helping the two regain their Internet connection by infiltrating the world Internet Headquarters he also turns out to really suck at MF3 as the first time he plays his character gets shot in the head and when he respawns his character and gets shot in the head again, along with Blue's character, making a double headshot. Ocho Muerte Jason appears when Blue is climbing up the gutter and gets to his window. He is shown masterbating to Olivia Wilde, he notices Blue outside and quickly says "Y U NO KNOCK?!" before being called to dinner. First Day of Cool Jason appears in this episode as a kid, only for a short time, where he gets down the bus and say: 'First!' since he was the first to leave the bus. Then Lord Tourette answers him: 'who the FUCK! '''cares? ''(giggles) Freshman 15 He appears when Blue is heading to the bathroom, in a party. He is next to a girl and flirts with her saying that she should remove her bra, so that he '' can duel her halos . But the girl rejects him and he does the ''Okay guy ''face, saying that he'll active the single player. Trivia *﻿His most used face seems to be the Rage Guy So he is well known for this. *﻿He can easily beat﻿ Blue and Red at Flame War and appears to be a very skilled gamer in that game. *His real name was set to be Black or Meme, but Jason was the perfect name for the character thanks to Jason Teyuwissen for deciding. *He is in love with the Fat Ugly Girl, but that might be temporary. *He doesn't have a problem with any type of girl he wants to have sex with. *He is the only character with fingers. *It is revealed in Modern Flame War 3 that Trollz0r may have flying skills (to a certain extent). *In Modern Flame War 3, he either owns a fighter jet or stole it. *He either lives with his mom, or shes another next-door neighbor in the apartment building. *He may be called "Trollz0r" because because he can meme, and memes are commonly trolled on forums. and such. Another reason may be that he can meme the Trollface. *The second 'o' in his name is in leet (0). *He is the second person, (the first being Blue) who can replicate a meme and Red In Bath Rhymes. *He can replicate memes because he inherited the skill from his mother (which is the third person who can do it). *He is the second character to have a surname/last name. *He is some times seen with a Scumbag Steve hat, which is a commonly used meme even though he does not have that meme's face. *Meme faces he had: **Y U No Guy (Y U NO Knock?/Connect?) **Trollface (''Maybeh) **Stare Dad **Rage Guy with a Scumbag hat (Popular/normal face.) **Forever Alone (FOREVER ALOOONE!) **OMG/Oh Crap Face (I Almost had a killing spree! *eats Nyan Cat*) **Me Gusta (Me Gusta!/This is the best video game ever made!) **LOL guy face (LOOOOOL) **Aw yeah! face (AAAAAAAAAWWWWWW YYYYYEEEEEEAAAA! First place bitcheeees!) **Fuck Yea/Close Enough face **Long-Neck Reaction Guy **Everything Went Better Than Expected... **Smiling Crying Face **Serious/Determined Face (He's right...) **Cat face (...we've got to get the internet behk!) **Fap guy (But he only made the sounds, not the face though) **Okay Guy (Single player activated...) **And all his Faces are founded in Memebase, the Cheezburger Site. * He is the first and only character to have fingers. Image Gallery File: DF Halloween Party Jason Cameo.png|Jason's non-speaking cameo in Terminate-Her. Megusta.png|Me Gusta Maybeh.png|''Maybeh'' Jasons house.jpg|'FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!' CoolFace.jpg|''Trollz0r's Trollface'' Fapfap.png|Jason, jacking off to a website of Olivia Wilde but his apartment is downstairs instead of next door to Red and Blue. Ohco Muerte 34.jpg|Almost... Ohco Muerte 36.jpg|I'm Coming! Liltroll.png|Jason as a kid Y U NO KNOCK!.png|Y U NO KNOCK?! forever ALONE.png|FOREVER ALO00NE!! L0L.png|LOOO00L! Moustache.png|Stare Dad Face Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4